Farmer's Love
by darkmistressofsilence92
Summary: Ye lips are like the sweetest of wine American/Usagi AU


Farmer's Love

I do not own Hetalia and Sailor Moon. America is a little ooc, but I like to experiment on Hetalia characters personalities.

_This is for thinking and** poetry**._

**My heart yearns**

**For a lovers embrace**

**That speaks volumes**

**For, when I find**

**The keeper of my heart**

**Love shall grow strength**

**Between us**

* * *

><p>Princess Serenity slowly closed her diary, looking out the window; examining the court yard. She breathed in a soft sigh standing up not so, gracefully almost fall face first onto her desk. Serenity slowly walked to her wardrobe not ready to leave her abode. She looked down at her white silky smooth night gown and then looked at her wardrobe.<p>

"Might as well not delay. I have meetings to attend to with my mother and father. Even though I dread sitting through the boringness of them all," She mumbled to herself. Serenity was about to open her wardrobe, when a young maid of her age enter. The maid's silky blonde hair was fair like hers, she wore a black and white dress that went down to her ankles and covered much of her bosom. The young maid's shoes clicked on the floor as she walked towards the wardrobe.

"I am quite remorseful, that I am late Princess. I had other duties to attend too," The maid explained. Opening up the wardrobe and picking out a dark blue dress, with silver crescent moon designs embroidered into the cuff of the neck and the cuffs on the long sleeves, "Now you must hurry or you will be late for the first meeting."

Serenity nodded without anything spoken. She quickly slipped on her dark blue dress and glided on her dark blue flats. The maid picked up Serenity's hair brush off the desk out looking the court yard. The young maid motioned for Serenity to sit down for her to brush her hair. Serenity sits back down at the desk looking out the window. The maid hurriedly brushed Serenity's hair not even bothering to do the princesses hair.

"I have forgotten the goings on of these meetings could you pray tell inform me," Serenity said looking out the window, watching the soft breeze lovingly move the white roses. The maid stopped her quick brushing.

"Princess you have forgotten already. It is a meeting between the common folk, with the King and Queen. They discuss many of topics including the season's crop and how they are faring," The maid stated, putting the brush back down onto the desk, "Now hurry, you do not want to make everyone wait until the fore-night.

Serenity stood up smiling at the maid.

"Thank you Agnetha for telling me of the goings on," She thanked leaving the maid's presence towards the door of her room. She turned the silver colored door knob leaving the room. Once Serenity left, she lifted her dress and quickens her pace running down corridors turning left and right when need be. After ten minutes of a constant jog she ran into something solid. Before she could fall to the ground strong arms caught her.

"Careful we need not a unconscious princess at today's meeting," A playful male voice said into her ear. He helped her stand up straight. Serenity finally got a good look of her rescuer from face first on the ground. She mentally agreed with herself that the young farmer was quite dashing. He had short blonde hair, beautiful shimmering blue eyes, boyish face; he wore a light brown tunic shirt that went down to his knees and dark brown leather breeches, large black leather boots, and a dark brown wollen coat that went passed his knees.

"May I ask of the farmer's name that caught me?" She inquired smiling up sweetly at him.

"Yes my Lady, I am Alfred son of Arthur from the village of Erskine. I am here to represent my father and the town for the meeting today. My Lady, how did you know I am a farmer? He asked with risen eye brows.

She beamed a bigger smile at the bewildered farmer.

"Simple, the way you dress Alfred," She explained leaving out a proper explanation.

He smiled back at her with just as much vigor. Then a blushed started forming on his face.

"To tell you the truth My Lady…..I am quite lost and I do not know where the meeting shall take place," He muttered in embarrassment.

Serenity's smile softens at Alfred and walked closer towards him.

"Come follow I Alfred for I know thy way," She stated taking his hand into hers. Alfred blushed at the unwanted contact especially if someone saw. The Queen and King would most defiantly have his head for the physical contact of such a pure young woman. He freed his hand from the young princess. Serenity stops and turns around facing Alfred.

"Why did thy remove ye hand from mine? She asked looking a tad bit hurt.

"My Lady, I am a poor farmer…whilst you are a noble princess. It would not seem appropriate," Alfred explained softly with a playful glint in his eyes.

Princess Serenity looked down at the ground. "Ye are wise Alfred for I was not thinking," She agreed feeling like a young girl again being scolded for doing something unlady like. They started their travel through the corridors again the incident forgotten. Serenity watched the young handsome farmer gap at the structure of the castle.

"It is quite amazing is it not? The castle is made of the finest white marble and has stood for over three centuries," She explained to him with a little pride. Alfred looked away from the walls and kept his gaze on the princess.

"Yes it is quite fair as fair as the lady before me," He stated with a boyish grin forming on his face. Princess Serenity started to blush at his soft spoken comment.

"Thank you Alfred, I do not hear complements all that often," She thanked turning around to get to the Halls of Doctrine. For the rest of the short walk silence was between them and not even a scurry of a mouse could break it. Princess Serenity stopped in front of large doors made of fine dark wood. She turned to Alfred gesturing her hands towards the doors.

"This is where you enter. Please make hast," She said to Alfred. Alfred nodded at the young princess. Serenity quickly turned on her heels the dress twisting with her movements and then she turned a corner.

"I was given the gift to set mine eyes upon the fairest lady in the land. I shall cherish the memory of this day," He whispered to himself pushing on the wooden doors.

Princess Serenity came upon the entrance that the nobles use. Her mother was wearing an elegant silk white dress with gold designs embroidered on the bosom of her dress, white sandals, gold earrings and necklace.

"Mother where arth father?' She inquired looking down the corridor to see if she could see her father. The Queen looked down at her daughter with a compassionate smile. She lifted her hand gesturing down the hallway.

"He had other business to attend with the General. He will not be able to make the meetings today," She stated in her soft, wise, caring voice, "Now we must enter to hear the people's voice on matters." Princess Serenity nodded her head walking through the door with her mother that a guard opened from the inside. It was a well-lit hallway several small windows let in light from the inside. She saw another knight about a year her senor, he wore metal armor covering his whole body, but was not wearing a helmet. He bowed his head at the two ladies opening the door for them to enter The Halls of Doctrine.

When Princess Serenity came in a long side her mother; she was surrounded by natural light from outside. She noted that the walls were thinner in The Halls of Doctrine for the windows were bigger verses the rest of the castle which had thicker walls and smaller windows. There were dark purple pillars made of marble lining the walls. A long with huge windows built in the length of the walls and there were about ten windows paralleling one another. The walls and the floors were white marble. The Queen and Princess had simple chairs made of wood with a cushion to sit on.

The Queen and Princess Serenity sat down on the chairs on looking the twelve farmers. Most of the farmers all looked tired and dirty as if they just got here. Princess Serenity's right eyebrow rose at the small amount. She leaned in to converse with her mother.

"Mother where is all the farmers shouldn't there be more?" Princess Serenity inquired whispering in her mother's ear. Her mother looked at her with wise gaze. Serenity knew that look and turned her face away from her mother's.

"Daughter there is a horrible draught in the south. The farmers in the southern region are trying to save their crops. That is why there are few in numbers. For you see, we ask for one representative from every village to come and report necessary information. Remember daughter a god King and Queen listens to their people," The Queen explained in her daughter's ear.

Serenity looked out at the small crowd of farmers and saw Alfred amongst them. They looked eyes for what seemed like a minute. Alfred broke out in a smile and the princess looked away from his eyes. Serenity looked out at the small crowd of farmers and saw Alfred amongst them. They looked eyes for what seemed like a minute. Alfred broke out in a smile and the princess looked away from his eyes. She watched her mother stand up examining the men before her.

"Before we start, is there any information of dire need to tell?" She asked sitting back down. Princess Serenity watched with interest as Alfred ran up going down on one knee and bowing at the queen and princess.

"My Lady, the town of Erskine is near the border of Данция. The outpost has been slowly decaying and we the common folk have notice… That the barbaric Queen Beryl army has increased. We need knights to guard that outpost my lady," He stated with his head up looking at the Queen in the eyes.

"I shall see what I can do," She said to Alfred not losing eye contact. He stood up and went behind the farmers. Princess Serenity tried her best after that to keep interested after Alfred spoke of the troubles in the West. Once the meeting was over Princess Serenity got up to take a quick break in the garden. The garden had a wide assortment of flowers all of which she loved greatly. Princess Serenity heard heavy footsteps coming from behind her.

"Alfred ye are quite bold," She said turning around to face him with a gentle smile. Alfred nodded at her.

"My family says the same my lady," He replied sitting down on the right side of her.

She looked away examining the white roses on her left. She reached out to the white rose caressing it with her left thumb. "Such an elegant pure flower the white rose is. Please Alfred call e Serenity" She muttered softly to Alfred.

"Aye, they are Serenity. For the white rose represents the fairest lady of the land and that is ye, " He stated reaching up and caressing her right cheek. Princess Serenity's started blushing a deeper red.

"Thank you, Alfred for mine eyes could not leave you throughout the meeting," She whispered softly to him. Alfred tilted Serenity's face up a little to face him. He kissed her slips softly.

"Ye lips are like the sweetest of wine,"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I enjoyed writing this one-shot. Granted I feel that they are both very ooc. Well I hope you all enjoyed this fic. I am thinking of actually making an actual story behind these characters. But, that will be something up in the air. I have two stories I need to update and once schools starts up again. I will be too busy to write unless I don't have much homework.<strong>


End file.
